


Flores, vainilla y cerezas

by LeidyCC



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Como una parejita de casados, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sólo Shiki adorando a su diosa, Un montón de besos tiernos, Viñeta, soft
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25796446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeidyCC/pseuds/LeidyCC
Summary: Los aromas que Rikka desprende seducen a Shiki cada vez.
Relationships: Sera Rikka/Takamura Shiki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Flores, vainilla y cerezas

**Author's Note:**

> Hace un par de días, mientras hacía mis prácticas de yoga, esta idea me golpeó durísimo. Por supuesto, no me iba a quedar sin escribirla...
> 
> No se confundan, sólo se trata de Shiki adorando a su diosa con un montón de besos.

**.**

**.**

Las noches calmas y amenas, luego de un día atareado, son probablemente las favoritas de Shiki… Porque, aunque adicto al trabajo, Shiki ha aprendido a disfrutar y atesorar sus ratos libres.

Son más de las nueve y finalmente ha terminado de ajustar los horarios, dando fin a su jornada agitada. Es de esos momentos raros en los no quiere pensar en más trabajo, teniendo un breve receso luego de haber permanecido tan ocupado, y sin más va directamente por una ducha, vistiéndose para dormir después. Sí, Takamura Shiki también puede tener días más normales, más comunes y simples, lejos de su rutina como productor y líder.

Cuando regresa a la habitación, relajado y fresco, ya tiene compañía. Rikka ejecuta su rutina de ejercicios nocturnos, sentado de piernas cruzadas sobre la alfombra gruesa junto a la cama. Shiki permanece a la distancia, observando en silencio, y una sonrisita aparece en su rostro al pensar que, de no ser los artistas que hoy son, probablemente así fueran sus noches como una pareja de casados… Bueno, lo del matrimonio puede resolverlo, pero eso quedará para después.

Rikka se mueve lentamente de un lado al otro, ejercitando sus costados, y luego sus hombros giran. Hecho eso, en seguida las manos se trasladan al cuello y se masajea con suavidad librándose de las tensiones. Ahí es donde Shiki se mueve, siendo atraído por completo, deseoso de colaborar con algo que es tan importante para el otro.

Ya cerca se inclina ante Rikka, apoyando las rodillas en la alfombra, y con delicadeza retira las manos del cuello para ser él quien lo trate ahora. Rikka se extraña por unos segundos, reparando en su presencia, y con gusto permanece quietecito bajo su intervención. En múltiples situaciones Rikka lo ha ayudado a liberar el estrés a través masajes agradables y altamente efectivos, los mejores que Shiki ha probado jamás, incluso aprendiendo cada vez más para ofrecerle la mejor comodidad. Y Shiki quiere retribuirle cada instante que Rikka le ha dedicado con tanto amor y esmero, convirtiéndose en su más valioso soporte. No es tan ágil como este, tal vez un poquito brusco, pero al sentir a Rikka relajarse le hace feliz.

Frota aquí y allá, no desaprovechando la oportunidad de otorgar algunas caricias también, y en plena labor los distintos aromas que ya conoce lo envuelven; el champú floral que hidrata el cabello rosado, la loción humectante a base de vainilla que cuida la piel suave… Pero, a pesar de lo familiarizado que está con ellos, el favorito de Shiki es sin lugar a dudas el aroma natural que Rikka desprende. Y Shiki lo busca, hace a un lado la tela delgada que cubre el hombro y se inclina hasta que su olfato percibe lo que anhela. Es dulce, lejos de empalagar, y completamente embriagante… Y Shiki besa la piel, honrando las maravillas que tiene a su merced.

El cuerpo bajo su toque se sacude en una risita y la vocecita melodiosa encanta sus oídos. Shiki, codicioso por naturaleza, va por más trazando un camino de besos cautelosos que parte desde el hombro hacia el cuello. Besa sin prisa, delicado y amoroso como solo su _diosa_ merece ser tratado, sintiendo la piel estremecerse en sus labios sensibles.

-Shiki…- y esa misma voz que lo vuelve loco murmura su nombre, profunda y llena de fascinación- ¿Qué haces?- y hay un toque divertido en su inquietud.

-Adorándote.- su respuesta es clara, dándole soporte a sus palabras besando el lóbulo de la oreja.

Rikka se ríe más fuerte esta vez, gustoso y halagado por el trato especial que recibe, y los brazos de Shiki se acomodan alrededor de la cintura delgada. Esta vez sus miradas se encuentran, destellantes debido a la llama que ha sido encendida en sus corazones, y Shiki no espera para reanudar sus besos, concentrado ahora en la mejilla blanda y esponjosa. Luego, roza los labios finos y cremosos en los que más de una vez se ha perdido; saben a _cerezas_ , su aroma es dulce y delicioso, y para Shiki no es suficiente un solo toque, besando una y otra vez los labios que lo reciben con una sonrisita.

No pasa mucho para que Rikka se mueva cuidadosamente, deseoso de conseguir una posición más cómoda, y frente a frente se apoya en el pecho de Shiki, las manos ágiles subiendo y bajando en caricias lentas. Y finalmente, abrazados a una distancia tan corta, sus labios coinciden besándose apropiadamente.

Nunca ha habido prisa cuando se trata de quererse, y esta vez no es la excepción… Después de todo tienen toda una noche, múltiples días y el resto de sus vidas para disfrutar de cada instante juntos.

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!
> 
> (Las cerezas hacen referencia a mi primera historia de ellos que, precisamente, lleva ese nombre como título. Se me hizo super lindo asociarlo, pues son casi 3 años desde aquella vez y me hace muy feliz seguir escribiéndoles cositas así de dulces y picosas)


End file.
